There are many devices that provide for the storage and accessibility of utensils. Knives, in particular, because of their inherent danger, require a storage device that can safely secure the knives while still allowing easy access to them. Many different types of knife holders are available. Many of these knife holders made of wood, plastic, other materials, or combinations thereof are configured with specific slots that are mated for a particular knife. Wood blocks are also extensively utilized both with and without specific slot or patterns. In some instances, magnets have been utilized. However utilization of magnetic knife holders often leaves the blades of the knives exposed which can easily create a dangerous situation.
Therefore, what is needed is a knife holder that can safely retain and secure knives of different sizes and shapes and allow for easy access to the knives where the user and not the manufacturer of the holder can determine where on or in the knife holder the knives are to be secured. The present disclosure addresses this need.